dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Rabanra
|manga debut = "Universe Survival! The Tournament of Power Begins!!" |anime debut = "The Time Has Come! To the Null Realm with the Universes on the Line!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Address = |Occupation = Warrior Maiden Attendant''Dragon Ball Super Card Game (2017)'' |Allegiance = Kamikaze Fireballs Team Universe 2 |FamConnect = }} is a warrior from Universe 2, a member of Team Universe 2, and an attendant to the Kamikaze Fireballs.Dragon Ball Super Card Game (2017) Appearance He is a humanoid whose the top part of his body is a dark orange and his legs are dark blue. He also has pointed ears and a green dome on his forehead. When he transforms he dones clothing similar to that of Kakunsa's. His body also turns light blue, and his dome turns dark blue. Personality In the anime, Rabanra fully believes in his universe's mantra of love and beauty, participating in the Kamikaze Fireballs's transformation routine. However, he is also rather timid and prone to panic, as evidenced by his backing off fighting Jiren after a single stare. He appears to have little patience for ineptitude, as he was shown to be frustrated when Zarbuto was unable to put on his Potara earring on, much less the proper ear. In the manga, Rabanra is shown to be surprised when the Zenos arrive, along with his comrades Harmira and Zarbuto. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universal Survival Saga In the anime, when the Tournament of Power started, Rabanra clashed against Paparoni. Rabanra then prepared to fight Jiren, but is scared off with a single look. Later on, he, along with several other members of his team, cheer on the Kamikaze Fireballs during their transformation sequence. Afterwards, he fought Auta Magetta. During the struggle between Jiren and Goku's Universe 7's Spirit Bomb, Rabanra was seen back to back with Zirloin, as them and Zarbuto were being confronted by Paparoni, Bollarator, Koitsukai, and Panchia. Later on, when Goku was thought to have died, Rabanra's shadow was seen with the rest of his team, behind Ribrianne, where they intended to attack Jiren, Top, and Dyspo. Their assault was abruptly ended before it started, as Goku emerged in his Ultra Instinct -Sign- form. He and Zarbuto are chosen by Pell to fuse with the Potara earrings. However, due to Zarbuto's inability to properly wear it and the two being in the middle of Goku's and Kefla's battleground, the two were knocked away and the earrings were destroyed. Later Rabanra, along with the other four remaining members of Team Universe 2, confronted an exhausted Goku who had just finished his battle with Kefla. Rabanra, Zirloin, and Zarbuto started to cheer on Ribrianne and Rozie as they started to move in to attack Goku. The two Kamikaze Fireballs were stopped dead in their tracks however, as Android 17 and Android 18 moved in to retaliate. Ribrianne then ordered Rabanra, Zirloin, and Zarbuto to guard Goku so he doesn't escape, but leave eliminating him up to her. Rabanra and his two comrades agreed. Eventually Rabanra, Zirloin, and Zarbuto got bored of waiting. They were wondering if they should just knock Goku off the stage by themselves. Rabanra thought in favor of the idea, and he said that they hadn't had a spotlight in the tournament yet since him and Zarbuto's potaras were destroyed before the could fuse. After Zirloin said that Ribrianne would be proud of them for eliminating Goku, they decided to go through with their plan. Goku stood up in a fighting stance, but struggled to stand from his lack of stamina. Then Rabanra asked his teammates how they should take this fight while smirking. After both Ribrianne and Rozie were eliminated, Heles told Rabanra, Zirloin, and Zarbuto to win the tournament for Universe 2, as they were the last fighters of Universe 2 left, and it didn't have to be pretty. The trio of Universe 2 fighters then started to onslaught the heavily weakened Goku. Rabanra rushed at Goku, and started rapidly punching him while Zarbuto was doing the same to Goku's other side. Zirloin then jumped up to hit Goku from atop, but the Saiyan quickly powered into Super Saiyan Blue and sent all three warriors flying back before reverting to base. Brianne de Chateau spoke to all the residents of Universe 2(as the tournament is being broadcasted live in Universe 2) to not give up their hope, and cheer on the remaining three warriors of the second universe. Rabanra, Zarbuto, and Zirloin emerged from the dust unfazed, and donning a pink aura. Rabanra told Goku that the three of them carry the fate of Universe 2 on their shoulders, and they cannot lose to him. The three warriors began to transform due to all the love energy of the entire Universe 2 powering them up. Rabanra gained an outfit similar to Kukunsa, Zirloin got an outfit similar to Ribrianne, and Zarbuto got an outfit similar to Rozie. They were about to attack Goku three on one, but Androids 17, and 18 intervened. The two Androids bragged about defeating the Kamikaze Fireballs, and started fighting a three on three battle with the warriors of Universe 2. Rabanra faced off with Android 17, but eventually the Universe 2 fighters regrouped to fire their Pretty Black Hole technique. The androids were puzzled by this technique, and 18 fired a blast at it only for it to be absorbed by the black heart blast. The technique grew even bigger from this, and started to crush 17, 18, and Goku. They were completely overwhelmed by this technique, and Goku said it's heavier than Bulma's Gravity Machine. He tried using Instant Transmission, but it didn't work. Goku was forced to turn Super Saiyan Blue, and he fired a Kamehameha that pierced through the blast, and knocked Rabanara, Zarbuto, and Zirloin right out of bonds. Rabanra then accepted his fate of erasure with the rest of his team. Right before they were erased however, Rabanara joined in with the rest of his team, and gave of last message of love to the remaining universes. Rabanra was then erased with his teammates, and his entire universe. Rabanra is later revived with his universe when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to resurrect all of the universes that were erased. He is shown sitting next to his team, and crying tears of joy as they are being cheered on by a crowd. Power ;Manga and Anime In the anime, when the Tournament of Power began, Rabanra was able to match Paparoni in combat. He is utterly terrified when faced with Jiren, whom he opted not to fight. He was able to dodge a punch from Auta Magetta, and fight on par with base Ganos. Zirloin, Rabanra and Zarbuto together were able to hold an advantage over the tired out base Goku. After using the power of love to take on the Kamikaze Fireballs power, Rabanra gained the power of Kakunsa. In this form he was able to fight evenly with Android 17, while Kakunsa herself was beaten relatively easy by the android before. When the trio managed to utilize the Pretty Black Hole, base Goku and Androids 17 and 18 were unable to move at all, however Super Saiyan Blue Goku managed to stand and with a God Kamehameha overwhelmed the Pretty Black Hole. In the manga, Rabanra is able to stop himself from being launched off the ring by Legendary Super Saiyan Kale's explosive wave - while the likes of Zirloin, Shosa and Maji Kayo are eliminated by the attack. However, he is soon after easily thrown out of the arena by her alongside Zarbuto. Techniques and Special Abilities *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attacks. *'Beast warrior traits''' - Becoming a beast warrior gifts Rabanra with sharp claws and fangs for attacking. It also gives him incredibly high movement speed in comparison to other fighters of his strength level. Becoming a beast warrior also grants him stamina that is unparalleled in the rest of Universe 2, allowing him to continue his assault until his prey is taken down. Used in the anime only. *'Love Symphony' - A team attack fired off by Rabanra & Zarbuto. Used in the anime only. *'Pretty Black Hole' - A legendary team attack that creates a black-hole type of attack that absorbs all kinds of attack and traps the enemies. Used in the anime only. Transformations Formation In the anime, after obtaining the love of Universe 2, Rabanra gains the power to use Kakunsa's transformation, gaining much of her techniques and endurance. Voice Actors *Japanese: Masakazu Morita *Funimation dub: Derick Snow *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Renato Soares **Portugal dub: João Loy *Latin American Spanish dub: Ricardo Méndez *Polish dub: Dariusz Kosmowski Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Rabanra vs. Paparoni *Rabanra vs. Ganos *Rabanra vs. Auta Magetta *Rabanra and Zarbuto vs. Kefla *Rabanra, Zarbuto, & Zirloin vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue) *Rabanra (Formation), Zirloin (Formation), & Zarbuto (Formation) vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan Blue), Android 17, & Android 18 ;Manga *Rabanra vs. Dium *Rabanra and Zarbuto vs. Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) Trivia *Rabanra's name is based on the Japanese word "Baraniku (ばら肉)", it means a part of beef. *His general design seems to be inspired by Hatchiyack and Baby. Gallery References Site Navigation pt-br:Rabanra Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters who have been Erased